Wiki Hello! Project
Contenidos Esta Wiki esta hecha para informar sobre Hello! Project y sus integrantes a medida que paso el tiempo desde la Primera generacion de Morning Musume hasta grupos como Berryz Kobo, ℃-ute , S/mileage , Mitsui Aika Juice= Juice ademas de grupos graduados como Melon Kinenbi , Elder Cub , T&C Bomber Mano Erina, etc Novedades 6 de Septiembre thumb|right|218 px:°C-ute :Team °C-ute : °C-ute Promocionando Su Merchandising : Basicamente es un Conjunto de Ropa thumb|left|223 px thumb|right|224 px:UF LICKS #30 :En el UF Licks #30 del día de hoy tenemos a Sharan Q ( la banda de Tsunku) en concierto y a Tasaki Asahi en un concierto de la Unidades de Satoumi y tambien Lovendor en uno de sus conciertos thumb|left|146px:Danielle Delaunay :Hoy 6 de Septiembre , Cumple 30 años Danielle Delaunay , ex miembro de Hello! Project y del antiguo grupo de este Coconuts Musume 28 de Agosto thumb|right|233 px:Hello! Project Station :En el Hello! Project Station del dia nuevamente tenemos a Sayashi Riho de Morning Musume como Mc , El Close-Up Version de Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke , Los puntos fuertes de el Nuevo Single de Morning Musume Ai no Gundan , el dance Shot de Romance no Tochu de Juice=Juice , Berryz Kobo y S/mileage hablando sobre su colaboracion especial y la Caligrafia de Sayashi Riho thumb|left|124px:Maeda Yuki :El 28 de Agosto Fue el cumpleaños N° 34 de la Solista de Hello! Project : Maeda Yuki , le deseamos Un feliz cumpleaños y que la pase junto a sus seres queridos thumb|right|235 px:Ikuta Erina :Ikuta Erina miembro de la Novena Generación de Morning Musume Promocionando el Nuevo Single de Momusu "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan " 27 de Agosto thumb|left|228 px:Ishida Ayumi :Ishida Ayumi , Miembro de la decimá Generación de Morning Musume Promocionando el nuevo Single de Momusu , "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan" 26 de Agosto thumb|right|223 px:Fukumura Mizuki :Fukumura Mizuki Miembro de la Novena Genaracion de Morning Musume , Promocionando el Nuevo Single de Momusu " Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan thumb|164px:Kawashima Miyuki :Hoy s el cumpleaños de Kawashima Miyuki , que cumple 27 años , ella formaba parte de las Hello! Pro Egg y de Gatas Brillhantes H.P 25 de Agosto thumb|left|207 px:Suzuki Kanon :Suzuki Kanon Miembro de la Novena Generacion de Morning Musume , Promocionando el Nuevo Single de Momusu " Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan " :Natsuyaki Miyabithumb|138px' :Hoy es el Cumpleaños de la Sub-Capitana de Berryz Kobo : Natsuyaki Miyabi que cumple 21 años , le deseamos lo mejor y que pase un lindo cumpleaños 24 de Agosto thumb|left|183 px:Doceava Generacion de Morning Musume :Tsunku ha Anunciado , que no hay ninguna ganadora para la Doceava Generacion de Morning Musume , por lo tanto no entrara ningun Miembro Nuevo thumb|right|230 px:Oda Sakura :Oda Sakura , miembro de la Onceava Generación de Morning Musume promocionando el Single de Momusu "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan " 23 de Agosto thumb|left|183 px:UF LICKS :En el UF Licks de hoy , tenemos mas de Lovendor en San Francisco y los ensayos de Tasaki Asahi thumb|right|172 px:Backstage de Juice=Juice :El canal oficial de Juice=Juice subio Backstage de el Nuevo Single de Juice=Juice , y la grabacion en el estudio :Bagel ni Ham and Cheese :El canal Oficial de °C-ute subio el Mv de Bagel ni Ham and Cheese , del nuevo album de °C-ute ( el video a la derecha junto a los otros ) thumb|left|204 px:Kudo Haruka :Kudo Haruka Miembro de la Decíma Generacion de Morning Musume , promocionando el Nuevo Single de Momusu : Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan thumb|right|216 px:Sato Masaki :Sato Masaki Miembro de la Decima Generacion de Morning Musume promocionando el Nuevo Single de Momusu : Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan 22 de Agosto :Dance Shot de Morning Musume :Ayer el canal Oficial de Morning Musume , subio el Dance Shot de Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan , ( los videos se encuentran a la derecha ) thumb|left|212 px:Photobook de °C-ute :El Primer Photobook de °C-ute saldra a la venta el 10 de Septiembre del 2013 , por eso el canal oficial subio un video con algunas escenas de la sesion de Fotos thumb|right|233 px:°C-ute :Yajima Maimi y Suzuki Airi , de °C-ute , Promocionando algunos de los Productos de Su nuevo Single y de Su gira thumb|left|200 px:Sayashi Riho :Sayashi Riho , miembro de la Novena Generacion de Morning Musume , Promocionando el Nuevo single : Wagamama Ki No Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan 21 de Agosto thumb|right|230 px:Hello! Project Station :En el Hello! Station del Dia de hoy la MC es Sayashi Riho de Morning Musume y tenemos el MV de Ham and Cheese Bagel de °C-ute , vistas del concierto de Hello! Project , la grabacion de los Singles de Juice=Juice en el estudio de Grabacion y BackStage del Concierto de Hello! Project thumb|left|237 px:Iikubo Haruna :Iikubo Haruna , Miembro de Morning Musume Promocionando el nuevo Single del Grupo : " Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan 20 de Agosto thumb|left|183 px:Michishige Sayumi :Michishige Sayumi Lider de Morning Musume , ha mandado un mensaje promocionando El nuevo Single del Grupo : Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan thumb|right|207 px:Oyaganai Natsu :Ya se encuentra a la Venta el Photobook de Suzuki Airi (Miembro de °Cute) Titulado "Oyaganai Natsu" 18 de Agosto :Juice=Juice Singles :El Canal Oficial de Juice=Juice ya subio los Singles de : Romance no Tochuu , Watashi wa Iu mae ni Dakishimenakya ne" (Memorial EDIT ) y "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" que seran Lanzados el 11 de Septiembre , Los MV se encuentran al costado 17 de Agosto thumb|206px:°C-ute y S/mileage :Fue anunciada la nueva gira especial de ºC-ute con S/mileage, titulada "Naruchika 2013 ºC-ute X S/mileage". :Los conciertosseran el 5 de octubre, en Hokkaido, y seran hasta el 8 de diciembre, en Kagawa. Serán 8 días de conciertos con 14 presentaciones thumb|left|112px:Conmemoracion por el Cumpleaños de Kumai Yurina :Se Anunciaron 2 eventos especiales en conmemoración al cumpleãnos N° 20 de Kumai Yurina , titulados "Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 20th Anniversary at Flamingo the Alusha ~Enjoy twenty~" y "Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 20th Anniversary at La Donna ~Enjoy twenty~". :Los eventos son "casual dinner show" que es una cena para los participantes donde Yurina presentara un mini concierto para los participantes :Los eventos serán realizados los días 28 y 29 de septiembre en el "Flamingo the Alusha" y "La Donna" respectivamente. 16 de Agosto thumb|170px:Posters de Morning Musume :Posters del nuevo Single de Morning Musume : "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan thumb|126px: °C-ute Official Book : Portada del Nuevo Book de °C-ute , este saldra a la venta el 10 de Septiembre del 2013 thumb|left|130px:Album de Morning Musume :Tracklist del album de Morning Musume : "The Best ~Updated Morning Musume." http://fb.me/6ix9kwE3m thumb|116px: Casamiento de Takahashi Ai : Al Parecer La ex Lider de Mornung Musume se casaria con Abe Koji en aprozimadamente 2 meses o a fin de Año para mas info revisar Fb http://fb.me/2ADOHA9KS thumb|left|200 px:UF LICKS :En el UF LICKS del dia de hoy tenemos a Shoko Aida promocionando This is my Love" , El MV de la Unit de Satoyama ; Jurin compuesto por sato masaki y miyamoto Karin : " Hotaru Matsuri no Hi" , Lovendor en San Francisco y Takahashi Ai cantando Nuevamente 14 de Agosto thumb|106px:AYUMI in Guam :Ya esta a la venta el DVD de Ishida Ayumi (miembro de Morning Musume) Titulado "AYUMI in Guam" thumb|left|199 px:UP-FRONT :Video Promocional del UP-FRONT del Single N°54 de Morning Musume : Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan thumb|right|214 px:Hello! Project Station :En el Hello! Project Station de hoy tenemos : el MV del nuevo Single de Juice=Juice , Berryz Kobo en el concierto de Hello! Project cantando Goodbye to the lying Me , Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance , S/mileage cantando Yattaruchan. Ademas de esto tenemos a Fukumura cantando su propia version de Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT , y Suzuki Airi enseñandonos a hacernos un estilo de peinado thumb|left|202 px:Buzz Up :En el Programa Buzz up del dia 14 de Agosto del 2013 : tenemos a °C-ute , tenemos un reportaje sobre su Concierto en el Nippon Budokan , y sus fans nos hablan un poco lo que opinan , ademas Ellas nos muestran como se prepararon para el Budokkan y hablan sobre su Senpai de Morning Musume ; Michishige Sayumi thumb|120px:Miyoshi Chinatsu : Feliz Cumpleaños Miyoshi Chinatsu , antigua solista de Hello! Project 13 de Agosto thumb|left|134px:Yokohama Blitz :El 13 de Agosto en Yokohama Blitz se presentaron 3 Miembros OG de Morning Musume : Ogawa Makoto , Niigaki Risa y Kusumi Koharu , donde vistieron sus Viejos Trajes de cuando todavia estaban en Morning Musume y haciendo una Colaboracion Especial 12 de Agosto thumb|left|233 px:Brand New Day :El canal oficial de Berryz Kobo , subio un preview del DVD en Solitario de Kumai Yurina que se titulara "Brand New Day" y sera lanzado el 31 de Agosto 10 de Agosto thumb|right|226 px:Nuevas Fechas para el Handshake de Morning Musume :Morning Musume nos habla sobre el lanzamiento de su Nuevo single este 28 de Agosto y ademas ; nos informan las 10 hubicaciones para el Handshake Nacional el 19 de Agosto en :Prefectura de Aomori , Prefectura de Niigata , Prefectura de Nagano , Prefectura de Toyama , Prefectura de Fukui , Prefectura de Wakayama Prefectura de Tokushima , Prefectura de Oita , Prefectura de Kagoshima y Prefectura de Okinawa ; ademas podemos ver el sorteo de donde ira cada miembro thumb|left|126px|Abe 2013 :Abe Natsumi :Es el Cumpleaños de Abe Natsumi , OG de Morning Musume , le deseamos que la pase muy bien junto a sus seres queridos y le deseamos un prospero futuro 9 de Agosto thumb|108px:Mano Erina :Mano Erina Modelo de Menjadi ; en la portada de Majalah Nini-Funi Vol . 1 thumb|left|134px:Entrevista de Kanfeti :El Sitio Kanfeti , entrevisto a Sugaya Risako y Wada Ayaka ; la persona que sale con ellos es nada mas y nada menos que el escritor que tomo el rol del "Chico Toxico" para entrevistarlas ; y estaba Feliz de tenerlas a ellas para entrevistar thumb|right|221 px :UF LICKS :UF LICKS del dia nuevamente con Tasaki Asahi y Tanaka Reina de MC , ademas vemos a Takahashi Ai cantando , y JURIN , la unidad de Satoyama +formada por Sato Masaki y Miyamoto Karin ; y a Peaberry otra unidad de Satoyama formada por Wada Ayaka y Sayashi Riho thumb|left|148px:Shibata Ayumi :Shibata Ayumi , Miembro de Melon Kinenbi , ex grupo de Hello! Project ; agradese a todos los que apoyaron al equipo de Futbol Gatas Brilhantes y nos informa que no podra participar mañana pero que estara apoyando a Gatas y les desea lo mejor :Track List :Track List de Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan de Morning Musume y 8 Queen of J-pop de °C-ute http://fb.me/2CB7dDSuL (Morning Musume) y http://fb.me/Xptoo29T (°C-ute) thumb|right|209 px:Natsuyaki Miyabi :En el canal de UFACTORY , Natsuyaki Miyabi nos presenta su remera del cumpleaños thumb|left|212 pxJuice=Juice :Juice=Juice nos informa de su mini Live , llamado "Fresh Festival 2013" que comienza el 9 de Agosto y termina el 28 de Agosto 8 de Agosto thumb|83px:Iida Kaori :Es el cumpleaños de la Legendaria y reconocida Lider de Morning Musume Iida Kaori , que cumple 32 años , espero que la pase genial junto a su familia y los seres queridos que la rodean , de mi parte le deseo lo mejor ya que ella me dio tantas alegria en todos estos años no queda mas que decir Feliz Cumple Kaorin 7 de Agosto thumb|right|195 px: Sweet Kana :El canal Oficial de S/mileage publico un Preview del DVD en solitario de Nakanishi Kana titulado " Sweet Kana" thumb|left|278 px: Handshake Nacional : Morning Musume acaba de comentar en su canal oficial de YouTube los dias y lugar para el apreton nacional de manos , El Martes 13 de Agosto en la prefectura de Tottori y Saga , Jueves 15 en Kochi y La Prefectura de Shimane 6 de Agosto del 2013 thumb|156px: Berryz kobo y Juice=Juice :BUENAS NOTICIAS !!!! . Shimizu Saki , Capitana de Berryz Kobo , anuncio en su blog que Juice=Juice y Berryz Kobo tendran una colaboracion en la gira de conciertos en vivo este Otoño : Berryzthumb|left|80px : Hoy en la tapa de "Top Yell" Tenemos a Berryz Kobo , con una entrevista especial por su concierto realizado el 7 de Julio ademas una sesion fotografica de Morning Musume , S/mileage y Juice=Juice y 2 posters de regalo 5 de Agosto del 2013thumb|126px : Matsuura Aya :Matsuura Aya y Tachibana Keita , han anunciado el registro de su matrimonio , al parecer han estado saliendo los ultimos 12 años . : Suzuki Kanon : Feliz Cumpleaños a Suzuki Kanon Miembro de la novena generacion de Morning Musume que hoy Cumple 15 añosthumb|left|170px thumb|102px|Mai② : Hagiwara Mai : Hoy sale el segundo Photobook en solitario del Miembro de °C-ute : Hagiwara Mai , Titulado Mai② 3 de Agosto del 2013 : Facebook : Tenemos Oficialmente donde nos pueden seguir para informacion mas detallada sobre las Noticias de Hello! Project https://www.facebook.com/HelloProjectWiki?bookmark_t=page thumb|left|128px : Hello! Project Summer 2013 : Ya ha la venta el Book de Hello! Project Summer que contara con los 34 miembros de Hello! Project y ademas sera el Debut de Juice=Juice en el Book de Hello! Project :Anican R YanYanthumb|118px : Juice=Juice aparece en la tapa de la Revista Anican R YanYan donde tendran una secion de fotos y ademas , aparece °C-ute en la revista thumb|164px : Hoy 3 de Agosto , cumple 20 Años , la integrante de Berryz Kobo : Kumai Yurina , esperemos que la pase bien junto a las personas que la rodean , 2 de Agosto del 2013 : Hoy se anuncio tanto como Morning Musume , Berryz Kobo y °C-ute tienen paginas Oficiales en Facebook , thumb|right|270 px : UF LICKS #25 : Hoy en UF LICKS tenemos de nuevo como MC a Tanaka Reina Junto a Tasaki Asahi , ademas de esto podemos ver a las Units del Movimiento Satoumi cantar en vivo ( Dia Lady , Mellowquad y HI-FIN) , un dia lleno de noticias en el mundo de Hello! Project parece thumb|right|135 px : Tokunaga Chinami DVD : El Canal Oficial de YouTube de Berryz Kobo subio una preview del Dvd en solitario de Tokunaga Chinami , es un lado muy femenino y sensual que nunca se habia visto de parte de Chinami , ademas habla de su Dvd en su blog que muy Pronto Traduciremos : Twitter Hoy Oficialmente queda inagurado Nuestro Twitter https://twitter.com/HelloProjectWik , Proximamente contaremos con Facebook para mayor comodidad sobre las noticias tambien : MV del Single N° 54 de Morning Musume : Hoy en el canal Oficial de YouTube de Morning Musume se han subido los Mv completis del Single N° 54 : Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan ( Links al costado en la seccion Proximos Singles ) 1° de Agosto del 2013 thumb|206px : Hoy Primero de Agosto del 2013 es el cumpleaños de nuestra queridisima y simpatica Lider de S/mileage : Wada Ayaka que cumple 19 años , esperemos que la pase muy bien en su cumpleaños rodeada de la gente que la quiere y apoyandola en el futuro ya que tiene una Gran Carrera por delante , solo queda decir Felicitaciones Ayacho !!!!!!! 31 de Julio del 2013 :El 31 de Julio en Hello! Project Station : se mostraron los Mv del single 54 de Morning Musume : Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke y tamb el de Ai no Gundan ademas de mostrarnos escenas del concierto de Hello! Project Summer 2013 donde se puede ver a los grupos de Hello! Project cantando sus nuevos Singles ademas de cantar todos juntos Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku , quien le toco ser MC es tambien como la semana pasada Suzuki Kanon miembro de la Novena generacion de Morning Musume thumb|right|135 px Nuevas Units del Movimiento Satoumithumb|154px :Se han anunciano nuevas unidades del movimiento Satoumi : :Dia Lady : Sugaya Risako (berryz Kobo) y Suzuki Airi (°c-ute) , :Mellowquad : Tokunaga Chinami y Natsuyaki Miyabi ( de Berryz kobo) y Yajima Maimi y Okai Chisato ( de °C-ute). : HI-FIN : Ikuta Erina e Ishida Ayumi ( de Morning Musume) Hagiwara Mai y Nakajima Saki ( de °C-ute) y Fukuda Kanon ( de S/mileage) : ademas se ha anunciado una nueva unit de satoyama : : Jurin : Conformada por Sato Masaki ( de Morning Musume) y Miyamoto Karin ( de Juice=Juice) 29 de Julio del 2013 thumb|106px : Berryz Kobo anuncio en su concierto que su single N° 33 sera lanzado el 2 de octubre 5 de Julio del 2013thumb|105px :El 5 de Julio en la pagina de Hello! Project se publico que el miembro de Hello! Pro Kenshusei y Juice=Juice , Otsuka Aina se retiraba de Hello! Project , debido a que sus padres no estaban de acuerdo en el contrato que tenia con Hello! Project , Otsuka se retiro del Grupo (juice=juice) antes de el debut discografico Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando * Revisa el Portal de la comunidad para ver en qué está trabajando la comunidad Artículo destacado Rellena aquí con el primer párrafo de un artículo que quieras destacar. No olvides incluir un enlace al artículo para que los visitantes puedan leerlo completo. En Otros idiomas *Hello! Project Wiki (Ingles) Redes Sociales : Facebook :https://www.facebook.com/HelloProjectWiki?bookmark_t=page : Twitter : https://twitter.com/HelloProjectWik ; 1 de agosto, :Wada Ayaka ; 3 de Agosto , :Kumai Yurina ;5 de agosto :Suzuki Kanon ; 8 de agosto : Iida Kaori ; 10 de Agosto : Abe Natsumi ; 14 de Agosto :Miyoshi Chinatsu ; 25 de Agosto : Natsuyaki Miyabi ;Morning Musume : Wagamama ki no Mama Ai no Joke/ Ai no Gundam : 28 de Agosto del 2013 thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px ;Dia Lady : Lady Mermaid :7 de Agosto del 2013 thumb|right|335 px ;Mellowquad :Eiya-sa! Brother : 7 de Agosto del 2013 thumb|right|335 px ;HI-FIN :Kaigan Seisou Danshi : 7 de Agosto del 2013 thumb|right|335 px ;Juice=Juice :Romance no tochuu / Watashi wa Iu mae ni Dakishimenakya ne / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru : 11 de septiembre del 2013 (edicion Memorial ) thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px ;°C-ute :⑧ Queen of J-POP : 4 de septiembre del 2013 thumb|right|335 px : Bagel ni Ham & Cheese del nuevo album de °C-ute ; Hagiwara Mai :Mai② : 5 de Agosto del 2013 ; Suzuki Airi : Oyoganai Natsu : 20 de Agosto del 2013 ;Peaberry, DIY♡, Harvest, GREEN FIELDS, Tasaki Asahi :SATOYAMA movement MUSIC VIDEO CLIPS 24 de Julio del 2013 ;Ishida Ayumi :AYUMI in GUAM : 14 de Agosto del 2013 ; Kumai Yurina :Brand New Day : 31 de Agosto del 2013 __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación